Feeling Good
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Kyouya has it all. And he's feeling good. Take a trip down just one of his wonderful days and see why, because this Shadow King has a few secrets he's willing to share.songfic Feeling Good


**Title:** _Feeling Good_  
**Written by:** IceQueenRex  
**Pairing:** Kyouya X ?  
**Rating:** For anyone who can read. Everything's alright here.  
**Written for:** Kuroneko-chan, she requested one...I'll give her two, there's another one in the making, including this one  
**Dedicated to:** Kuroneko-chan because she's a lovely person and she's just so sweet and helpful all the time!   
**Warning: **No warning really...just perhaps...listen to Michael Buble's song "Feeling Good" while reading...the song is in here since it is a songfic. It REALLY creates a good writing atmosphere...it's also a great song :D...Oh...and maybe a tiny bit of OOC-ness from Kyouya too...But not to worry, it's just a little. The beginning may be a little boring or dull...but I personally like the ending...:D

**Summary:** Kyouya has a good life, a _really_ good life. Take a trip down just one of the wonderful days of his life and you'll see why.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of it's wonderful characters...even if I wish I did...but I don't...:cries:

* * *

He took in a deep breath. And then exhaled. Took another one in...and let it out. "It's a new day." He said quietly, his eyes closed and his fingers curled tightly on the dark, soft, satin sheets. Opening one eye slightly, he could see the tiny gap in the curtains, threatening to open and flood a whirlpool of light into his room. 

Normally, the Shadow King wasn't a morning person, thus the name given to him obviously. However, this day was different. He closed his eyes again and smirked. It was going to be a good day. Never mind the fact that he only slept at 3am, never mind the fact that he hated waking up or the fact that he was feeling rather comfortable at the moment.

Kyouya sat up in bed and performed his daily morning routines, besides brushing his teeth, that included exercise, a fair bit of running...on the treadmill and a very good breakfast. When he was done, he rushed back upstairs and took a very exhilarating cold shower and got dressed.

Before he left, he slipped on his glasses, a pair of leather gloves, a scarf and donned a black winter coat which reached below his knees. Grey eyes twinkled in the morning light, well, as light as a winter morning got anyway.

The sky was a plain, dark grey, the clouds thick and fluffy. However looking to the horizon, he noted the pristine whiteness of it. _"It's going to snow today." _He thought, looking at the umbrella that rested just outside the door. Resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully, he wondered, "To take or not to take?" Finally, he shrugged with a soft grin and turned away, walking towards the gates.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel _

His boot clad feel crunched purposefully on the ground, stepping on the thin, white layer of frost that had formed during the cold night. As he entered the park, a flock of pigeons scattered and took for the sky as he passed their territory.

_Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel _

The sun sailed in and out of view, as the thick, cotton clouds moved past them. The thick cover wouldn't be gone any time soon and it just made the day all the more beautiful for him. He grinned and shoved his hands in his pocket, mist rising from his lips.

_Reeds driftin' on by   
You know how I feel_

He felt rich. That was the only word to describe it. He had the power and he was going to use it and use it well. Not only had he reached a higher position within his father's eyes, but he had gained something that not even the Gods could grant.

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day_

The youngest member of the Ootori had worked very hard this past year and it was all worth it. He had been to several of his father's meetings, voiced his opinion and proved himself worthy of the position of President when his father retired from the company.

_It's a new life  
For me _

But he still wasn't off the hook yet. He'd still have to work hard against his elder brothers. But in the meantime, he thought about having a little fun and enjoy his free time with someone who really brought out the best in him.

_And I'm feeling good _

_I'm feeling good_

She came as clean and fresh as a summer's day. Like fire in the winter, and ice in the summer, that was her. And yet, she was rather plain. Not your typical rich girl at Ouran, with luxurious hair, top of the notch clothes and a little silly and girly. She was girly in her own way, granted, but her maturity and naivety mixed together gave her more of a feminine innocence.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel_

Not your average girl. It sounded stupid, even clichéd to him. But it brought him the contentedness that he had unknowingly lacked before.

_  
River running free   
You know how I feel_

With her, he for once, felt in total control of everything around him. He thought that he had everything right before, but now, he _knew_ what he wanted. She showed it to him and he wasn't going to betray her and make no use of what control he had established. She was there for him, hopefully for a very, very long time.

_Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel _

Sometimes he did feel like he was using her and he asked her once if she felt that way. But she only smiled and said, "If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't have asked that would you." before walking away from him, as she always did.

_It's a new dawn   
It's a new day _

She was enticing, she added the spice to his daily life and as he walked on the dirt path, through the endless rows of trees, plants, and icy lakes, he grinned, knowing she was his.

_It's a new life   
For me _

That's right, she was his and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. The cold, stoic, rich boy had changed. Well, he was still stoic and rich, just not as cold. And as he caught site of her, standing on the small wooden bridge, he loved her even more.

_And I'm feeling good _

"_Now that's a thought. Love? Hm. Not yet I don't think." _He thought languidly, folding his arms and continuing his trek towards her. She still hadn't noticed, due to the fact that she was looking in the other direction. He grinned sneakily, moving closer.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean _

Checking his pocket, he made sure he had the little present he had bought a few days ago. It wasn't much, just a plain silver bracelet with a key on it, but it was for her. And he loved the way she was always happy yet angry whenever someone, especially he, gave her something as a present.

_  
Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what i mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world _

He loved the way her eyes would widen and the two of them would spend a whole half an hour arguing over it. She always told him, "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to keep buying me things! It's expensive!"_  
_

_For me _

He had almost reached her now. His boots clicked on the wooden planks that made the bridge and he rolled his eyes, amused, to see her jumping up and down, trying to get warm. When Kyouya felt a cold tingle on his forehead, he noticed that it had started to snow. Snorting, he shook his head. _"Trust her not to dress appropriately." _

_For me _

Kyouya walked up behind her and leaned down to call softly in her ear, "Haruhi." The girl all but jumped around and smiled brightly. "O-oh thank g-g-goodness y-you're here." She stuttered, her eyes bright like crystal on this winter's day.

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel__  
_

He chuckled. "Were you waiting long?" The dark haired boy asked, pulling off his scarf and handing it to her. She shook her head, wrapping it around her neck, thanking him.

_Scent of the pine   
You know how I feel_

And this was her. Haruhi Fujuoka, the one who always seemed to be able to brighten up his day, come rain or shine. It amazed him that he could fall for this little cherub in front of him who was all fire and ice at the same time.

_Ohh freedom is mine   
And I know how I feel_

She would be there, he knew. His brown eyed princess was always there for anyone and if he knew her correctly, she'd never abandon anyone. Ever. "You're still shivering." He stated, rolling his eyes. "Sigh, why are you always so clumsy?" The boy sighed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as they began to walk. Through the corner of his eye, he noted the small smile on her lips and the blush on her cheek. And he smiled, a rare and true smile.

_It's a new dawn   
It's a new day  
It's a new life__  
_

Remembering the present, he took it out and handed it to her. She frowned and was about to retaliate, but he cut her off immediately. "Don't say anything. It's...a Christmas present." She rolled her eyes and quirked a smile, taking it and holding it tight. "Th-thank you then, that's v-very n-nice of you."

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life _

He stopped and looked at her. "You're still cold?" He said, eying her chattering lips. Nodding her head, Haruhi looked at him apologetically. "I f-forgo-t m-my warmer s-sweater a-t -s-s-school." She looked so helpless and cute that he couldn't help it anymore. It was something like when you just get caught in a moment and the thought just randomly crossed his mind. It was now...or sometime later he thought. And he didn't want to wait for whenever that time would be.

_It's a new dawn   
It's a new day  
It's a new life_

He grinned and leaned closer and murmured smoothly, "I'll warm you up then." Placing a hand behind her head, the wide eyed girl was pulled tightly against him and her cold lips were captured by his warm, moist ones. It sent a shot of sweet, honey through both their bodies and the Shadow King rather liked it. She tasted of mint and something sweet, like mulled wine. Breaking away from her, the dark eyed boy grinned at her red lips and flustered face. She gasped and her jaw dropped. "Uh-wh-eto..." She spluttered, fingering her lips and staring, wide eyed and surprised at him.

_It's a new life  
For me _

The smirk that played on his lips and the utter amusement he held within his eyes was enough to keep her speechless as he told her, "You were cold, and you still seem to be. How about another one." And oh yes...he was feeling good.

_And I'm feeling good_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, there we go...I'm...sort of pleased with it...but sort of not. It seemed a little bland but I thought the ending was pretty good. Maybe I'll write a prequel one time...or just...mix it with the other story I'm writing for Kuroneko-chan. Sigh...I pity her, she had to get this for her request...Ah well, I swear m'dear I can do much better than this...I'll write you a better story soon:D Anyways...in the meantime I hope you like this! And all reviews and HELPFUL critiques are welcome...no flames because they kill trees and forests...and we have to save the forests...XD_

_Rex_


End file.
